


Courtship

by LumosLyra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Courting Rituals, Courtship, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Slytherins, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Ritual Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra
Summary: "She didn’t understand. Courtship rituals were outdated. They’d gone out the window with arranged marriages, chamber pots, and female virginity being some sort of prize to boost men’s egos. It was easy enough to hold a simple bonding ceremony and sign the required documents down at the Ministry to make everything official in the eyes of the law."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 32
Kudos: 204





	1. Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ada_Lovelaced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/gifts).



> This was intended to be a fluffy, smutty one-shot based around a [ beautiful piece of art](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/post/639202251700895744/hermione-granger-study-someone-in-my-favorite-fb) by [ Ada_Lovelaced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced) but, as you can see, it spiraled from there. The headcanon surrounding the art was "that the boys eventually wore her down until she let them properly court her (“Can’t we just go to the ministry and be done with?” Theo clutches his pearls. Draco faints) and the snake [jewelry around her wrist] hisses when around someone it doesn’t like. Harry hates this. It only says snarky stuff to him."
> 
> The jewelry in question will make an appearance around chapter three. 
> 
> I'm aiming for weekly updates... but I'm offering no promises. :) Comments are one of my many love languages (/waves at words-of-affirmation) and constructive feedback is welcome.

“Can’t we just go to the Ministry?” 

The words fell from Hermione’s lips on the cusp of a breathy moan, her fingers curling tautly around the light brown strands at the crown of Theo’s head as she guided his mouth up just a smidge. She was on the cusp of flying apart, splitting into a trillion different atoms from the feeling of Draco’s cock buried the hilt in her cunt and Theo’s filthy mouth teasing both of them. 

Draco stiffened. 

Theo stilled. 

Hermione whimpered. 

Sitting back onto his haunches, Theo stared up at her as if she’d just told him Umbridge had been named Minister for Magic before he wiped the glisten of slick away from his chin. “Can we just…” he trailed off, audacity laced through each word like a pointed needle. “Granger, are you mad?” 

She didn’t understand. Courtship rituals were outdated. They’d gone out the window with arranged marriages, chamber pots, and female virginity being some sort of prize to boost men’s egos. It was easy enough to hold a simple bonding ceremony and sign the required documents down at the Ministry to make everything official in the eyes of the law. 

Her body trembled at the loss of his mouth between his legs and she reached for him, urging him back. “We don’t—” Draco’s fingers slid over her hip and between her folds, circling her clit in thick, heavy strokes. “— _oh fuck,_ we don’t need a courtship. We can just… _right there…_ sign the papers.” 

Theo’s hand wrapped around the base of Draco’s cock, drawing long strokes over the exposed flesh as he watched Hermione arch back against Draco. “Don’t need a… Draco, are you hearing this?” Theo’s fingers gathered Hermione’s wetness, skating over her clit with a featherlight touch before he pushed his parted fingers slowly inside of her, on either side of Draco’s thrusting cock.

She was lost—floating listlessly in the euphoria of feeling her walls stretch around Theo’s fingers as the thick head of Draco’s cock brushed a secret spot within her body that made stars burst behind her eyelids. 

Draco remained silent save for the quiet rumble of pleasure pulled from his throat from Hermione’s fluttering walls and the subtle, yet sinful movements of Theo’s fingers. 

“Just sign the papers,” Theo muttered with mild irritation, batting Draco’s hand away and lowering his mouth against Hermione’s center, lips wrapping around her clit and sucking hard. The pressure building in her body released and her kittenish moans filled the quiet space. Her body seized, muscles contracting and holding Draco captive inside of her until the pulses pulled his seed from his body, spilling deep within her and mingling with Theo’s from earlier. The sound of Draco’s pleasure rumbled through her back as Theo’s tongue flattened, licking a long stripe over Draco’s cock as it slipped out of Hermione—flushed, half-hard, and dripping with the result of their arousal. 

Draco’s body twitched beneath her, legs trembling with the sensation of Theo’s tongue dipping between his oversensitive cock and Hermione’s cunt. “Be good and I’ll give you another one, Hermione,” Theo purred against her center. 

She couldn’t, not so soon. 

She wiggled, trying to scoot away from his tongue but his arm came down heavy over her waist, and he held her in place. Her thighs tightened around his head until Draco prised them apart with his hands, leaving her fully open and on display. Theo’s fingers slipped inside of her, pushing the mix of dripping fluids back inside as he stroked her walls, pulling loud moans from her throat as she fought against his hold with each wiggle of her hips. Theo’s slick hand slapped her thigh and she keened, heat blooming over the sensitive flesh before his fingers plunged back into her, pumping and pulling her towards another release. 

Her body wound tight again, pulling taught from navel to nose, as her extremities numbed and tingled with urgency. He never failed to pull from her what she felt was impossible. Unintelligible syllables dripped from her lips, muddled between whimpers and whines as another sharp slap came down over her thigh. She arched and Theo’s name fell from between Hermione’s lips, laced with an unspoken request. 

“I said ‘ _be good_ ’, Theo warned, a teasing air of danger in his tone as he curled his fingers within her pussy and sucked her clit into his mouth. His lips rounded over the sensitive bud and his tongue delivered light flicks. He didn’t stop as her walls clamped down over his fingers, choosing to drive her rapturous release further as he slowed his tongue over her cunt. 

She felt everything and nothing, body twinkling like the stars lining the heavens until the sweet circles of Draco’s thumbs against her thighs brought her back to terra firma. 

With a devious glint in his eye, Theo’s fingers slipped free from her core and he pressed them against her lips. 

“Suck.” 

Hermione’s lips parted and his fingers slid inside, the heady taste of their passions coating her tongue.

“Good girl.” 

Draco feathered a kiss against her temple and released his hold on her legs, his hands sliding upward and tugging her more securely back against him. One arm anchored her waist while the other slipped between her breasts, palm pressing over her fluttering heart. 

Withdrawing his fingers from Hermione’s mouth, Theo slipped down the bed, pressing a kiss just above Hermione’s navel before curling up astride his partners. Draco leaned over and kissed him before Hermione wiggled her way off of his chest and settled herself between them two of them. She tucked her head against Theo’s chest and pulled Draco’s arm over her waist, arranging them safely around her before yawning. 

Falling into bed between them had felt so natural for months and it was rare that she found herself sleeping on the edge of the large bed in the townhome they shared in the heart of Knightsbridge. Without the pressures of their fathers at their backs and a mandatory return to Hogwarts, Hermione had slowly built friendships with both, though it was years later until those feelings developed into something of significance. When Harry and Ron had been called away with the Aurors for an operation in Belgium, it was Draco and Theo who stood vigil over her bed after she’d been hexed in broad daylight in the middle of Harrods by a Death Eater sympathizer. They’d always been protective over her and whether it was because they were afraid of losing her as a friend or partner, trying to make up for past prejudices, or following some misguided sense of pureblood chivalry, she didn’t know. 

As their relationship bloomed and their future became an inevitability, Theo had proposed a formal courtship and she’d flippantly brushed him off. 

Hermione nuzzled her cheek against Theo’s chest, her eyes fluttering closed. “I still don’t see why we can’t just go to the courthouse. We all know where this is headed.” 

A fond smile crossed Draco’s lips and he tucked her riotous curls out of the way and brushed his nose against her temple. “It’s tradition.” 

Theo’s finger crooked beneath her chin and he tilted her head up, his dark green eyes watching as she cautiously opened her eyes and lifted her gaze. “And it’s important to us.” 

Truthfully, the conversations they’d had surrounding courtship had been short, mostly because she’d refused to entertain the idea, but meeting Theo’s compelling green gaze made her hold her tongue. 

Long fingers skated over her side and down her arm before Draco twined his fingers with hers, their arms resting against the soft rise and fall of Theo’s abdomen. “There may have been much that Theodore and I have had to unlearn, Hermione… but some of the old ways, the ancient traditions we were raised to follow, are good. They strengthen our magic and our bond as we move forward with our relationship.” 

Theo’s hand settled atop their entwined fingers, thumb rubbing circles over Hermione’s knuckle as he patiently explained. “There are protections and rituals to complete relating to the preservation of the union and the potency of all it entails. The strength of our bond is impacted by the courtship practices.”

Breath caught in Hermione’s throat, released on a wistful psigh. She wasn’t one who was overly prone to simpering and romance but goodness, if these two didn’t sweep her off of her feet every other day. 

“That sounds lovely,” she said quietly. 

“It’s a beautiful thing, Hermione. Courtships aren’t taken lightly and they’re rarely, if _ever,_ broken once begun,” Draco said. 

Her knowledge of pureblood culture, while vastly improved since her time at Hogwarts, was still lacking in many areas. She understood some of the traditions passed down through the pureblood lines, but what Draco and Theo were describing was nothing like what she might have imagined courtship to be. 

Hermione’s bright brown eyes swirled with endless questions, making Theo chuckle. “I promise we’ll explain everything.” 

“Isn’t there some sort of book I could read about the practices surrounding courtship?” Her quest for knowledge was insatiable and if she could just learn about them, she might feel more comfortable with their request to complete a courtship prior to their bonding ceremony. 

Draco squeezed her hand. “The rituals are unique to each family and to each couple, or in our case, triad. They won’t have been written down. Though they have been observed and passed down through the familial lines, the set of practices completed are rarely the same between the families.”

Hermione wondered how many times Draco and Theo must have discussed what their particular courtship might look like if each ritual was unique. How many rituals had been lost over time with familial lines dying out? Her plush lips curved down into a slight frown and her brow furrowed. “How many rituals will there be?” 

“It varies, but for us, there will be nine, in all. They’re scattered over several months and will culminate in our bonding,” Theo said. “My parents only completed four, but the arithmantic calculations Draco ran indicated nine would result in the optimal conditions for our bond to coalesce. 

Two or three, she expected but… “Nine?” 

A heavy sense of significance fell over Hermione as Theo reverently listed off each of the rituals by name. “Intention. Presentation. Accord. Cleansing. Anointment. Illumination. Confirmation. Potency. Union.”

The sharp edge of her teeth sank into her lower lip, the warm burn of shame welling in her cheeks. “The way you both speak of it… I’m sorry I brushed it off as something insignificant and… well, bothersome.” 

“And for many it is, but when Theodore and I discussed how we wanted to move forward, we both agreed that following certain traditions handed down to us was something in which we found value. You’re important to us and we love you—”

“So _bloody_ much.” 

“—and we want our bond to be nigh-on-unbreakable. Without the rituals, we won’t be able to protect you and honor you as you deserve.” 

Tears pricked at the corner of Hermione’s eyes. “I’d like to move forward.” 

Theo’s lips brushed the crown of her head. “Thank you, sweetheart. I promise, the wait will be worth it.” 


	2. Intention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW: Blood Magic

"You didn't tell me we couldn't have sex.”

Hermione held the delicate scroll in her hand where dark purple ink flourished over the nearly ethereal parchment to outline her role in the courtship process. The moment their intention was declared three separate scrolls were presented to the three of them and, according to her two partners, would evidently blink out of existence the moment their bond was sealed. Shealready tried to copy them onto parchment both magically and by hand, and her efforts were thwarted each time. 

Draco winced at the sharpness in her tone, jaw working as if trying to find the proper words. "It's... necessary.” She might have bought that until Theo blurted out, "It's tradition." 

If it didn’t feel heavy with significance she would have balled it up and thrown it straight at Theo’s head. "As if my  _ bloody _ virginity or lack thereof has any standing on my suitability as a wife." 

Draco reached across the breakfast table and plucked another rasher of bacon from the platter their house-elf dutifully laid out and added it to his plate. 

“Obviously not, Granger. And as you can see from what magic deemed necessary,” Theo waved one of his hands towards the scroll in her hand, a piece of toast weighed down with honey carefully balanced between three fingers of his other hand, “Fidelity, Fertility, and Purity aren’t even included.” 

Hermione carefully wound the aubergine ribbon around the scroll, tucking it safely into her lap, away from the crumbs of breakfast. “Because you didn’t include them when you crafted our set of rituals.” 

“We pulled from the familial knowledge of both of our houses when the calculations deemed nine appropriate, letting magic guide our hand for which to choose. The runestones were cast and selected with careful consideration to what each ritual would bring to our relationship. The lack of physical intimacy is required for Potency and since neither of us were willing to sacrifice that particular ritual for another, it’s something we must abide over the next few months.” 

Hermione sighed. She understood, of course, and she trusted magic implicity, knowing it had saved her life on more than one occasion as it urged her to use one spell over another, thereby influencing her decisions. It was frustrating, however, that something she felt was fundamental to their relationship would be missing for several months.

And truthfully, it made her nervous that without their ability to glean physical comfort from one another beyond chaste kisses and clothed snuggles, Draco’s nightmares might return or Theo’s anxiety would heighten. Merlin only knew how their healthy sexual relationship helped keep her own mental health issues at bay. Living through a war had done them no favors and falling into that intimacy, letting Theo take charge or helping to calm Draco after a bad night with her body, had come as second nature once their relationship progressed beyond the natural bounds of friendship. 

She kept her worries to herself and dredged up an exasperated puff of air from somewhere deep in her lungs. "You're going to have a lot to make up for when this is all over,” she said, picking up her fork and pointing it at Theo before spearing a potato on the end. 

Theo chewed a bite of toast thoughtfully as he leaned forward, balancing his head in his palm. "I know,” he said in a tone Hermione could only describe as wistful. 

Draco laughed, pouring another glass of orange juice from the carafe and passing it to Hermione. "Don't worry, Granger. He'll stay between your legs for days, if that’s what it takes."

“He’d better.” 

Despite their playful bantering, Hermione’s mind drifted to the publication of the Article of Intent in the Daily Prophet and to the subsequent Intention ceremony the next morning. 

_ Intentions Declared as Noble Lords Vie for War Hero’s Heart _

_ Notice was received by this publication at sunrise this very morning that Lord Theodore Ignatius Nott, Viscount Falmouth and Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, Earl of Wiltshire cast their intent to pursue a formal triadic courtship with none other than the Golden Girl herself, Miss Hermione Jean Granger, Order of Merlin, First Class. As Miss Granger’s parents are Muggles, they are unable to accept the cast, however Lord Harry James Potter, Order of Merlin, First Class, best friend and near brother to the intended, will accept the cast on their behalf when the ritual takes place tomorrow morning at sunrise. Lord Potter is expected to serve as Miss Granger’s envoy as well as The Honourable Ronald Bilius Weasley, Order of Merlin, First Class given the triadic nature of the couple’s courtship.  _

“Must they use everyone’s titles?” Hermione huffed as she read through the pronouncement outlined in the Daily Prophet, the first to arrive that morning. 

Theo shrugged, “The Prophet thrives on pomp and circumstance. I expect if you read some of the others we sent off, that they’ll likely have dropped them. They’re a bit archaic outside of the walls of the Wizengamot.”

“It’s a bit excessive, is all. At least they didn’t call me the  _ bloody _ Brightest Witch again.” 

“You do realize, oh Brightest Witch, that once we’re bonded you’ll be titled in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds?” Draco’s blond brow arched finely as he pointedly looked at her over the folded newspaper. 

Hermione had the decency to blush before she flicked the paper back up and continued reading. 

_ Sources close to Lord Nott and Lord Malfoy speculate either Lady Lavinia Elaine “Pansy” Parkinson— _

Hermione flicked the paper down again and looked pointedly at Draco and Theo. “How on earth did I never know that ‘Pansy’ was just a nickname? We’ve been friends for years. I feel a bit cheated.” 

Draco absently rubbed his shoulder, an involuntary wince marring his brow. “Call her Lavinia and she’ll hex you.” 

“Draco should know, he still has the scar from the last time he teased her about it,” Theo grinned, “I, on the other hand, learned after the first scar she put on my body.” 

— _ Baroness of Marston, or Mister Blaise Marcello Zabini will serve as envoy to Miss Granger during their courtship.  _

_ While this publication is not privy to the intricacies of the Courtship rituals which will be drawn upon prior to the eventual Union, it was shared that a nine-prong Courtship will take place over the course of the next several months beginning with the Intention cast followed by the traditional Presentation and ending with the triad’s Union.  _

_ We, here at the Daily Prophet, wish Lord Nott, Lord Malfoy, and Miss Granger every happiness and will henceforth be acceding to their wishes that, apart from this notice, their Courtship remain a largely private affair.  _

The sky was inky blue, dotted with the pinpricks of a thousand twinkling stars as Hermione, gowned in ritual robes, made her way over the grounds of the Nott ancestral home, flanked on either side by Harry and Ron. She held Harry’s hand, drawing on his quiet strength as they completed the processional from beyond the gates to the sacred circle behind the great manor house. 

She could feel the familial magic calling to her from the moment she stepped inside of the wards, each step she took across the grounds filled with purpose and intent. 

“You’re sure about this, ‘Mione?” Ron asked, reaching over and gingerly grasping her other hand. “Still time to back out, you know.” 

His tone was light, and she squeezed his hand, “Absolutely.” 

They stopped at the edge of the circle, the haze of magic obscuring those already present within. The space felt charged, bright runes giving off a subtle glow around the edge of the sacred circle of stones. Hermione withdrew her wand and made a small cut in her palm. She squeezed her hand into a fist, dark droplets of blood snaking down her wrist and falling upon the anchor stone. The magic shimmered before her and an archway opened, allowing her to pass through, Harry and Ron two steps behind. 

Draco and Theo stood side-by-side across the circle from the archway, flanked on either side by Narcissa Malfoy, Agathon Nott, Theo’s younger brother, and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione caught Draco’s gaze, his eyes focused on the dark line of blood running from her palm. She offered him a reassuring smile as Theo’s hand settled against his shoulder. Hermione shifted her wand into her hand, blood infusing the wood before she turned and closed the circle behind them. 

Narcissa Malfoy stepped forward, welcoming Hermione to the circle with a motherly embrace before drawing her wand to close the cut on Hermione’s hand. “Welcome, my dear. Are you ready?” 

Hermione nodded, casting a glance back toward Harry and Ron who both smiled widely. Their near-immediate acceptance of her relationship with Draco and Theo had come as a surprise and she was grateful for their unwavering support. 

“I am.” 

The meadow around them began to lighten as the sun peaked above the horizon. Agathon stepped forward, bearing an ornate gilded amphora filled with water, standing tall as the representative of Theo’s family. “Hello, again,” he smiled and she leaned forward, kissing his cheek. He blushed and it only served to endear him to the Ravenclaw prefect more. 

“Good morning, Agathon.” 

Hermione presented her hands, wand balanced atop her palm. Harry directed the stream of water from the amphora over her hands as Agathon tilted it, cleansing her hands and the vessel of her magic while allowing the water to fall to the earth, imbuing the ancestral lands with her intent to join the family. Hemione felt the familial magic surround her as Theo stepped forward, Draco two steps behind. 

Pansy, Harry, and Ron took their places surrounding the triad. Harry stood to Hermione’s left, next to Draco. Pansy centered herself between Draco and Theo while Ron stood steadfast at Hermione’s right. She drew on the presence of her friends to settle her nerves as Agathon and Narcissa, serving as the familial connections to the two ancestral houses, anchored their wand hands upon Draco’s and Theo’s shoulders. 

Hermione offered her hand in the center of their circle, Theo and Draco’s fingers coming to rest against either side of her palm until she curled her fingers around them, closing them within. Twin wands rested atop her hand as their intent was declared. 

Words were not needed as ribbons of pure magic unfurled from Draco’s and Theo’s wands, their intent to willingly bind themselves to Hermione manifesting and encircling Hermione’s wrist. The hand of Harry’s wand arm settled against Hermione’s shoulder and she lifted her own wand, touching the tip between where their wands rested against her hand. Twin threads of magic wound around their wrists as her own intent manifested, leaving a soft glow upon their skin. The magic spread, inconnecting all three in an intricate web of ethereal ribbons in a visual representation of the bond that would grow between them over the next several months before it was sealed in the final ceremony. 

The familial representatives stepped back, brandishing their wands and lifting them above the triad. The magic released, radiating outward in a brilliant starburst until it returned to the wands of the representatives, and they, in turn, accepted the casts of intent. 

Ethereal scrolls appeared, bound in dark purple ribbon, and before their hands separated, each participant grasped their scroll, careful not to crush the delicate parchment against the woodgrain of their wands.

When the magic around them dissipated, Hermione was pulled into Theo’s arms as Draco gingerly lifted her hand, ensuring the cut had seamlessly healed before pressing a sweet kiss to her palm.

“One down,” Hermione said, a smile on her lips as Theo kissed her temple. Beside them, Draco shook Harry’s hand, followed by Ron’s as Hermione tucked herself against Theo’s chest, missing the way Pansy blushed when Harry and Ron pulled her into a hug. 

“Thank you, for this,” Theo said, his fingers drawing over the soft silk of the formal robes she wore. The movement sent a tingle down her arm as the lingering magic over their skin coalesced and divided with each touch. She sank into the feeling, closing her eyes and letting the warm scent of him soothe her whirling mind. 

“Let’s get you home.” 

  
  
  



End file.
